1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because of spread of various communication devices represented by mobile phones and information mobile terminals, development of applications usable on communication devices is growing. In order to promote the use of these applications, websites and applications that introduce applications and enable direct download and installation of the applications into a communication device are also being developed.